


Scared

by StefWrites



Series: Haddock Family Fluff [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: The scariest moment of Hiccup’s life was also the day his life changed forever.





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! Lots of dadcup down below. ;)

Hiccup wasn’t usually scared of much. He’s stared more wild dragons and more madmen in the face than he could count on two hands. Hiccup was brave. He wouldn’t think twice about hopping on the back of his dragon and flying off, sometimes without a plan at all. 

But there were moments when Hiccup was scared. Most of them were when the ones he loved were in danger. His father. Astrid. Toothless. His friends. 

Then there was the time he slowly backed away from Toothless. Except he wasn’t Toothless anymore. He was a dragon controlled by a  _very_  bad person. He was scared then. He still remembered how he couldn’t hear anything other than his heart pounding in his chest until the moment his dad came and pushed him out of the way. He heard that. The sound of Toothless hitting his dad instead of him will never escape his mind. 

Then there was the time Astrid sat Hiccup down and told him she was pregnant. That he was going to be a father. That they were going to be parents. He was scared then too. He didn’t have any idea how to be a father. 

But that feeling of terror began to grow into excitement as the months went on. The bigger Astrid grew, the more excited he would become. Every kick he felt would fill him with joy. 

Then as he laid in bed with his wife and talked to their unborn child, Astrid sucked in a painful breath and said, “Hiccup, I think the baby is coming.” Her wide blue eyes looked at his wide green eyes and Hiccup was scared again. 

That feeling grew the more Astrid screamed. But he never left her side. He stood there holding her hand and wiping off the sweat that rolled down her face. He whispered words of encouragement for her. Also, a little bit for himself too. 

Hiccup knew his wife was strong and watching her bring their child into the world proved just that. She was the strongest person he knew and her strength never ceased to amaze him. 

Eventually, her screams stopped and were replaced by the cry of a baby. It was a powerful cry, but it was a cry that brought tears to both Hiccup and Astrid’s eyes. 

The baby was placed in Astrid’s arms. A boy. They had a son. 

After a moment his cries began to quiet. Soon the only sound in the room was Astrid trying to catch her breath in between joyful sobs. 

They sat like that for a while, Hiccup’s arms wrapped around his wife’s shoulders and both staring at the small child in front of them. Hiccup wasn’t sure how long they sat there. It could have been minutes. Or it could have been hours. He didn’t know. 

But the scariest moment of Hiccup’s life so far was when Astrid looked up at him with those blue eyes filled with the happiest tears and asked him, “Want to hold your son?” 

Hiccup swallowed hard, but he nodded and held out his arms. The warm and pink bundle was placed into his arms and it was at that moment he knew his life had changed forever. 

Hiccup looked down at his son. His son who looked so much like Astrid but also so much like him at the same time. He looked at him and felt so much love for the tiny child in his arms. He didn’t think so much love was possible. 

Then his son opened his eyes and bright green eyes stared back at him. 

Many things went through Hiccup’s mind at that moment. 

He loved this child. 

He was excited to watch him grow. 

He was excited to teach him. 

He would do anything to protect him. He would die for him if he had to. 

Then most of the guilt he carried from that one moment that happened years ago disappeared because his father was doing what any good father would do to save his son. It disappeared because Hiccup knew he would do the same for this child in his arms. 

Hiccup was still sitting on the bed next to Astrid and he took his eyes off his son to look at her. She was looking at the baby, her eyes also filled with so much love. 

“Thank you,” Hiccup said. Astrid looked at him then.  

“For what?”

“Our family,” Hiccup smiled. 

Astrid returned the smiled and turned her head to look at their son again, “He’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Then she slightly tilted her head to look at her husband once more, “Sorry, babe,” she chuckled lightly. 

Hiccup laughed at his wife’s joke, “No need to apologize. I agree wholeheartedly.” 

Astrid ran a hand over the baby’s head in a gentle motion and his green eyes closed. He was soon fast asleep. 

Astrid yawned, snuggled close to her husband, and laid her head on his shoulder. Hiccup turned and pressed a kiss into her hair. When he pulled away he noticed she was also asleep. 

Hiccup chose this moment to look at his family. The people he vowed to protect. The people he loved. The people he would do anything and everything for.

And while staring at the two people he loved most, he was no longer scared. 


End file.
